


【普奥】非公开危机

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Summary: 如果有人想维持秘密恋情
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	【普奥】非公开危机

罗德里赫迟迟不愿意公开他们的关系。基尔伯特根本想不通他在顾忌什么。

对基尔伯特而言，这是第一段正式的关系，他本以为应当立刻让所有人知道他们的关系，并且迫不及待要这么做，那么他就再也不会看到一些令人不快的事了。

因此当罗德里赫说“现在还不是合适的时候”，基尔伯特无法敏锐地理解这种遮遮掩掩，这还需要考虑时机？只是当他准备强调自己的怀疑和愤怒时，罗德里赫吻了他，使他相信那吻中有爱。

罗德里赫总有很多理由。但这成为了他们之间的一个无底洞，有时罗德里赫的眷恋使其变成风平浪静的湖。一旦湖水消失殆尽，瘆人的黑暗就会反扑而来。

如果罗德里赫不吻他，他很可能会恨罗德里赫。

基尔伯特的确有这个打算。

初秋，在和兄弟的聚会上，他们一整天都保持着不引人注意的距离，尽管对方就近在眼前，但两人都自觉维护着他们之间形同永恒的斥力。

直到晚餐时分，基尔伯特感到这一情形的不合理已经到了无法容忍的地步，在餐桌下，他对罗德里赫要求触碰，亲昵的举动越来越得寸进尺。罗德里赫绷紧了身体，很快挣脱了他。

过了片刻，罗德里赫不着痕迹地换了座位。

惊异和震怒使基尔伯特甚至忘记了阻拦，沉默中的怒火像冶炼炉的核心凝固成锋利的金属。

他做错了什么？他只不过是想握住罗德里赫的手，然后获得一个吻。这难道也是一种于世不容的幸福？

况且在场的无一不是他们最亲近的人。如果就连在这些人面前，罗德里赫都认为不是合适的时候，那显然在他心里根本就不存在合适的一刻！

基尔伯特不得不强行让自己冷静，否则他现在就会当场和罗德里赫算账，抓住罗德里赫，打一架也好，只要让所有人察觉到他们之间不容任何外人插足的力场，用什么方式都好。

可是他很理智，如果罗德里赫受伤了...那他多痛啊，白痴才选择打架。

想到这里，基尔伯特站起身往截然相反的方向走去，看看长桌另一侧他南方的兄弟们都在做些什么。每次和罗德里赫吵架之后，基尔伯特都会下意识去找他们，好像这就是一切事情的解决方法。

巴登一看见基尔伯特的身影，立刻眉飞色舞地将他拉住，“你来得正好，尝尝我新酿的酒吧。”

今年的葡萄收成非常好，喜爱酿酒的人打开一瓶又一瓶精心准备的葡萄酒，不断地倒给基尔伯特品尝。

“尝尝这杯，黑皮诺和皮诺莫尼耶混合发酵，酒神都舍不得放下的味道。”

在基尔伯特饮下桃红色的葡萄酒时，他一边期许着基尔伯特的评价，一边倒下淡金色的白葡萄酒。

“怎么回事，你一年比一年酿得好了。”基尔伯特说。

于是他更加充满自信地将白葡萄酒递给基尔伯特，“还有更好的在这里，石灰岩和壳灰岩是它们的父亲，这种葡萄是最强壮的，它能对着脑子给上一拳。”

“你可真是个小巴库斯，如果没有你，聚会真不知要缺失多少滋味和欢乐。”基尔伯特接过酒杯一饮而尽，大笑着赞扬他，沉浸在葡萄酒的世界中。

当巴登去取新的酒时，罗德里赫走到他身边，低声对他说，“少喝一点。”

基尔伯特对来劝告的人投以随意的一瞥，自然而然地搂过他的后背，一刹那间眼睛里闪过危险的意图，他的吻几乎让罗德里赫绊倒，浓厚的葡萄酒香强烈地压制氧气，一阵头晕目眩向罗德里赫袭来。

“放开我！”罗德里赫愤怒地说。

“你平时可不会像这样拒绝我。”一个可怕的报复的想法占据了他的理智，基尔伯特不安分地将手指伸进他的衣领，“我可爱的巴库斯...”

周围的气氛登时凝固了，巴登停在几步开外的地方，脑子发懵，不知道形势为何急转直下，只感到进退两难。

罗德里赫的表情像面具一样僵化了，逐渐失去全部温度。他挣开基尔伯特的动作并不冷静，被放大的抗拒同时伤到了双方，罗德里赫退开一步，稍微整理了一下衣着，以使自己不必看着任何人。

拿着酒瓶的巴登决定有所行动，在所有的兄弟之中，他的确很喜欢基尔伯特，这是大家都知道的，他也常常舍不得罗德里赫，这同样是大家都知道的。

他犹犹豫豫地挤到罗德里赫身边，用手肘轻轻碰了碰罗德里赫，“我不应该猜测你在想什么，但是我担心你会误会...”

罗德里赫摇摇头，下颌的皮肤因痛苦而绷紧，目光投向另一侧，“别介意，我知道当他真的要做一件事时，那结果不是你们的意愿能决定的。”

基尔伯特把他的巴库斯从罗德里赫身边拉开，瞠目怒视着他情绪的源头，“你含沙射影是想谴责我一切都是我在强迫你？”他的眼睛里是纯粹的愤怒和仇恨，“如果你这么想，你最好立刻对我坦白。你很清楚。”

罗德里赫的目光变得越来越锐利，刚极易折，他眼中的闪烁很快就临近破碎的界值，“...你是什么意思？”他强撑着问。

罗德里赫有很多段感情经历，这意味着他有丰富的结束感情的经验。在这一刻之前，他自己也是这么以为的。

他从未想过在察觉到基尔伯特可能提出分手的时候，他会问的是这么愚蠢的问题。可是他难道还能聪明吗？

他所需要做的似乎是不要看到基尔伯特。

如果是在曾经，基尔伯特一定会和罗德里赫作对到底，在确定达成两败俱伤之前谁也不率先示弱。

但和罗德里赫在一起之后他变了，罗德里赫的确改变了他。了不起的人总是能先示好。

半夜时分，他擅自决定回到他和罗德里赫的家。当他推开房门时，屋子里一片漆黑，罗德里赫坐在客厅的沙发上。

感受到基尔伯特的靠近时，罗德里赫下意识往旁边挪远了一些，有意保持一个恒定的距离，否则他可能会在基尔伯特身上闻到亲近朋友的味道，在这种情况下，他不可能不提出终止这段关系，这使他的面色变得比客厅里的萨克森瓷器更加苍白。

但基尔伯特没有给他退让的余地，基尔伯特钳制着他的动作，在基尔伯特怀中，他像落进猎网的野猫，徒然等待即将降临的命运。

当被抵在沙发上时，罗德里赫如梦初醒，“别认错人了！”

“那你多虑了，我从来不会错认敌人。”

基尔伯特强烈的存在感压迫着皮肤下的神经，罗德里赫开始感觉有点透不过气来，他只能不去看基尔伯特，但又忧惧这种存在感从自己身边消失，唯有它能平息心里的烦躁，“那你为什么还出现在这里？”

这么多年里，基尔伯特所学会的最重要的事情，就是不要被罗德里赫的言语蒙蔽，值得相信的只有罗德里赫的行为。

屋外开始下起倾盆大雨，罗德里赫反应之强烈是基尔伯特所没有想到的，这句小小的暗示竟然对他造成了这么大影响。毕竟罗德里赫看起来对于关系的忠诚没有任何信任。

“因为，我今天特别难过。”基尔伯特注视着他的眼睛，认真地抓起他的手放在自己的心脏上，“如果不能被你亲一亲，我的心脏就要裂开了。”

罗德里赫移开视线，冷冷地说，“如果你的心脏裂成两半，那只会增加一个为非作歹的怪物。”

在基尔伯特的心脏漏跳了一拍时，罗德里赫猛然回过头抓住基尔伯特的衣服，慌张地亲吻对方，他过往的生活似乎全都被卷走了，“不是的，我把两个怪物都安心地养起来...”

“有可多伤口了，你都看不到。”基尔伯特又满足又愤愤地说。

“你叫了他的名字——”

“我叫了酒神的名字。而且，你为什么不让我叫你的名字？”

诚然，或许有人只从他念出罗德里赫名字的方式就能察觉端倪，但这又不是什么应该遭受天罚的事情！

罗德里赫倚在他肩膀上，短暂的静默过后，“我们公开吧。”

“你说什么？我听到了。”

“那就是我的意思。”

他在面颊上能感觉到基尔伯特的热气，在倒映着夜色的深邃眼睛里，他看到像野火一样蔓延的桀骜喜悦，又重又沉地扣在他的胸口。罗德里赫感到他无声的笑，然后就被他势不可挡的笑声淹没了。

为了证明自己仍是冷静的，基尔伯特立刻决定说点什么，以进一步使罗德里赫确信这是很好的，“现在我们还有什么可担心的呢？没人敢对我们在一起提出异议。所有人都会知道你的所有权永远属于我。这是天经地义的事。”

“你也一样。”罗德里赫提醒他，声音越来越低，“你过去属于我，现在和未来也属于我。”

原始的本能使基尔伯特把他撞倒，决定要为迟来的认领弥补过往缺失的亲密，从现在起，他生而不孤独了，一切回溯都有新的意义。

突然，基尔伯特站起身往放着电报机的房间走去。

转眼间失去了依靠的温度，罗德里赫一脸愕然，抬头问，“你要去哪？”

“当然是安排明天的报纸头条！”基尔伯特折返回来又干脆地亲了他一口，“我准备了好几年的文章终于得见天日了！”


End file.
